1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for utilizing a tiered flat rate pricing structure in a packet network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a packet network, e.g., a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network, telephone numbers of subscribers are not geographically specific. Notably, endpoints with the same area code may be physically located thousands of miles from each other. As VoIP services become more available, the concept of location specific pricing and call rating becomes obsolete and irrelevant. However, many VoIP carriers continue to maintain complex pricing structures especially for international calls. Pricing structures are so complex they usually span a full web page or, alternatively, necessitate a stand-alone insert in a fulfillment package. This complexity creates customer dissatisfaction and drives up care costs in response to customers' complaints about their bills.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for utilizing a tiered flat rate pricing structure in a packet network.